sophia_mclarencobbfandomcom-20200214-history
Little Miss Firecracker
since when was it not a thing? given: *Adriana Sabrina Richelieu *Firstie next term *Model: Rosie Tupper *Mommy's a fashion designer *Daddy's a conservative shit person *B-day is Bastille Day *Youngest of the triplets (rip) *Muggle-born (apparently) ---- granted: *miss firecracker basically **based on Yang Xiao Long (my bby) *probably the most self-defensive of her shit stuff than the others *probably the most sensitive about her hair **"if you want to live, don't even bloody think about laying a finger on my hair" *loud and outgoing **ESFP possibly? *has a serious vendetta with old school traditions **"those are sooooooo last century. can we do something different pls?" ---- Juliane Beaufort was a young frenchwoman. She had grown up the daughter of a French fashion designer and lived her entire life in Paris, the home of the fashion capitol. It seemed that every day, Juliane was spending time working at her mother's workshop and acting as her PA... What she didn't expect was to meet Jacques Richelieu, a young man who lived out in the countryside. His family was known to the other families who lived around Paris as hermit-like. However, no one could predict the feelings that happened afterwards. The longer Juliane and Jacques grew to know each other, she learned about their conservative values, such as no physical contact, excluding hand-holding until marriage, going to church on a daily and weekly basis, and trying to be the best servants they could to themselves and each other. Over the years, it was about 2010 when they started dating courting, and almost six years later, they married at the Cathedral of Notre Dame. It was easy to see their love for each other, and that continued for many years. Four years later, they became parents to a set of triplets, all girls, ironically born right on Bastille Day, but it was easy to see their love for themselves and their daughters. But that ends their story... "Now it's my turn. I'm Adriana. I'm the youngest of the three of us, the other two being Isabelle and Marie. I guess I'm kinda proud of it too? Not really sure. I just know this; I'm definitely not like my sisters." "Not gonna lie, but my childhood was really, really boring. Ma and Pa gave me a lot of their attention, but that wasn't enough for me. Although, I'll be fairly honest. I still get jealous that Isabelle is probably going to be the prettiest of the three of us, but forget her. She can worry about herself, I'll stick to myself." "Around when we all turned five, Ma and Pa told us these stupid pointless rules. My first reaction was boo, rules are for losers, what. Obviously though, guess who repeatedly got punished and regrets nothing of it? Obviously not Isabelle or Marie. They're too worried with pleasing Ma. Of course it has to be me." "I don't what it is. I just can't even with them. Although, on a much brighter note, when our magie came around, I loved how everyone was like whoa, what was that, and I'm over here like now that is cool. It was weird at first, but hey! Not even sugarcoating it when I say it was weird and amazing at the same time. Speaking of which, mine just so conveniently happened to be making a dish of cookies float. I snagged one of the floating cookies in my mouth, and I was satisfied." "Although, not gonna lie, it feels like Ma and Pa started not-so-subtly avoiding us or something for like these past few years. Then again, Ma had decided England was supposedly a fine place for a fashion line, so she done dragged the rest of us along. Good thing too, because I do not like the sound of Beauxbatons and its posh culture. Ew." "So, apparently we will be starting Hogwarts next year. The name sounds off to me, but it ain't Beauxbatons, so I'll take it. Supposedly, there's these four houses in Hogwarts. I don't know them off the top of my head, but, I am interested to see where I end up. I just hope I can make friends and everything, you know?" ---- Adriana is a firecracker. She knows that. But there is naturally more to her than that. "So, apparently I've been told that I'm really loud. I guess I am. I do not like being quiet at all. Silence is bad to me. Also, I am really, really outgoing. I love being people. They give me energy. I don't like being alone and what not. Alone is boring. And I want to have fun." "Also, I am really, really defensive of what is mine. That includes my hair. I have no issue with people asking if they can borrow something of mine, so long as they give it back once they're done. However, when they don't... I get really, really mad and if they say they lost it... oh, you'd rather not know about that. My biggest thing though... no one but me can touch my hair. It's mine and I'm just fiercely protective of it." "What else, is that I really, really don't like old school traditions. I just don't. Those were back then. I want difference in life. Diversity. Traditions are unnecessary. Unless they involve common sense things like Christmas. Well, Christmas isn't a tradition, it's more a habit when I think of it. Speaking of habits, I hardly keep any, besides an obsession with keeping my hair decently done." "Oh and one more thing. I am really not the 'bystander' type. I do not like people who are bystanders either. I'm a person who loves to solve my issues by knocking on their front door. Or in simpler terms, I charge my problems head-on. If I have an issue with a person, I tell them that. I don't keep it behind their backs. I guess I kinda expect that of others too? I'm just not one for subtlety, you know?" ----